


Say Nothing

by Asteraster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 美国队长叛逃故事请保护环境，给北极熊一个家
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Say Nothing

[序章]

对于爱荷华州的洛克威尔市而言，2015年的秋季是从过多的雨水，本地中学橄榄球队的接连失利和一宗谋杀案开始的。

根据警方能够调取的记录，在导师的推荐下，桑德拉·克鲁格和自己的丈夫在大学毕业后来到了洛克威尔市。这里当然不是纽约，但他们对此感到满足。这场婚姻持续了十三年，以他们唯一的孩子在车祸中意外丧生为终结。离婚后，桑德拉改回了自己的姓氏，在本市一家中学的申请办公室工作。她的冰箱上用磁铁贴满了学生们在节日寄来的明信片，隔周周末，她会在教会和学校图书馆的支持下主持读书活动。她曾经擅长体育运动，不过在这个小地方，唯一适合40岁以上女性进行的运动是在公园遛狗。她隐约知道前夫离开了美国，也有人说是纽约，反正这是两个差不多的概念，他们之间再也没有恢复联系。在这一年秋季的某一个周一，洛克威尔市立中学的一位学生按照预约时间等在桑德拉的办公室门外。他没能等到自己的申请咨询。当天傍晚，警察在桑德拉的家中找到了她的尸体，穿着她常常穿到办公室的那件套装，坐在沙发上，手边放着一杯草药茶。如果不是头上子弹穿过留下的伤口，她看上去和所有在独居中猝死的人没什么两样。屋内存在打斗的痕迹，但桑德拉身上和四周没有任何疑点，看上去就像她曾在临终前坐在沙发里观看一场现场WWE竞赛。警察收走了所有的电子设备用作取证，一无所获。最后证据科在电话答录机中恢复了一段已经被删除的录音，打来电话的人恳求和桑德拉见面谈一谈，约定的时间正是桑德拉死亡的时间段。尽管破损不清，断断续续，每一个听到录音的人都在第一时间认出了那个声音，无需进行声纹分析，不可能认错，这个声音已经从电视频道，广播通讯中传出来上千次。前美国队长，至今在逃的史蒂夫·罗杰斯成为了这宗案件最大的嫌疑人。

在值守现场人员没有注意到的时候，另一个身影从他们身边经过，在桑德拉的面前停留片刻，然后进入了她的卧室。借助警车闪烁不停的红蓝色光，那个人从衣柜的最深处拽出一个小型保险柜，打开密码锁，取走了里面的几样东西。为了避免起疑，她把一条项链放进去，原样锁好柜门，悄无声息地离开房间。

*

在冬日战士重现之后，拒绝了联邦警方的合作意向，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯重新以神盾局的名义追捕他的旧日好友。这只是名义上的说法，事实上，史蒂夫在娜塔莎的帮助下，和全球各类怀鬼胎的种种组织争分夺秒，试图成为第一个找到巴恩斯的人。他成功过一两次，有时找到的是他的巴基，大部分时候是冬日战士。巴恩斯的状态很不稳定，有时甚至会重新把史蒂夫列为攻击目标。在反复无常的追捕和反追捕过程中，史蒂夫逐渐产生一个想法，他列了个图表，如果说在复仇者大厦里那些对着电视补课的时光留给了他什么，那《老友记》里面钱德勒那张写满优缺点的表格应该算其中一个。

巴基会想方设法躲着他，而冬兵则会漫无目的地执行他的暗杀名单，名单可能可能是任何人，而且处于潜行暗杀的冬兵更加隐蔽，还会有无辜人士受牵连。简单来说，对于史蒂夫而言，找到詹姆斯·巴恩斯和找到一个有理智的詹姆斯·巴恩斯是截然相反的矛盾项。

史蒂夫决定不找了，不是放弃，而是他要跟着巴基，不计后果地跟着，直到对方彻底变回他的巴基。史蒂夫从不奢望把巴基带回复仇者大厦，一起窝在沙发里看《老友记》，他甚至觉得这种画面有点奇怪，巴基不会喜欢这种肥皂剧的。但美国队长的身份没有给他这个选项，美国队长应该把冬兵交给神盾局，然后神盾局去和联邦政府斡旋，与此同时随时都有可能跳出一个什么苦大仇深的危险分子让所有人前功尽弃。他把娜塔莎约了出来，表明了自己的退意。

“我不知道美国队长是一个可以辞职的职业。”前苏联特工一针见血。

“但是美国队长可以叛逃。”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎盯着他，试图判断对方是不是想说一个笑话，“如果你决定让他们把这个称号拿走，那么再也没人能把它还回来。”

“他们给了我美国队长，又给了巴基冬日战士。他们唯一的本事就是把权力和控制欲放在这些称号里，让他们拿走吧。”

“如果你一定要这样做……”娜塔莎抱着手臂，盯着午后波光粼粼的湖面，“有一个人，如果你能说服她的话，或许可以告诉你一些事情，可能有帮助。”

“你不能直接告诉我吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来有些气恼，毕竟他把娜塔莎当做一个可以信任沟通的老朋友。

“黑寡妇也是一个称号，别忘了。”娜塔莎踮起脚，抱了抱对方，“我还想留着它做点事情。”

一个月后，所有网站的新闻栏都被美国队长叛逃的新闻占据。神盾局曾试图对这条消息保密，然而小报记者无孔不入，甚至还有视频佐证，史蒂夫·罗杰斯出现在一次爆炸现场，没有标志性的制服和盾牌，而是一身黑色潜行衣，揽过冬日战士，然后一起消失在夜色里。

*

巴基站在昏暗的灯光中，手指不受控制地微微痉挛。

他的耳膜在嘶鸣，一小股鲜血从桑德拉的脸上流下来，他知道她的名字，认得出她的面孔，伤口的边缘已经微微变黑。巴恩斯看着岩浆一样的红色，沿着桑德拉鼻翼四周的皱纹缓缓流动，那些皱纹曾经不在那里。闭嘴，巴恩斯在心里说，闭嘴，他又重申了一遍，这不可能，他所有的枪都装上了消音器，而且他还没来得扣下扳机。他确定是那些鲜血在发出尖叫，与岩浆一样，正在变冷。他真的没有扣下扳机吗？

他发现自己无法移动，大事不妙，他要立刻离开这里，他们在找他。史蒂夫？史蒂夫在找他，不对，他们刚刚就在一起，史蒂夫在喝一杯热茶，同时在规划下一次突袭说。突袭……没有突袭了，战争结束了大兵，但是胜利还没有到来，幸好我们在雪里找到了你。

叛徒，我们找到了你。

“巴基？”

巴恩斯转过身，拉开枪栓，瞄准对方。史蒂夫把手举过头顶，他已经见怪不怪了。“我们应该离开了。”

巴恩斯把枪口放下来。“都收拾好了？”他发现自己在不受控制地对话。史蒂夫点点头，走过来，握住巴恩斯的手，把枪从他手中卸下来，收回枪套中。史蒂夫的手湿漉漉的，巴基突然想起来他刚刚是去把喝光的茶杯放进厨房水池里。他又试了一下，成功向后退了一步，他可以移动了。噪声还在，但是变得沉闷，遥远，可以忍受，巴恩斯四下寻找，看到了声源。

他盯着一台电视。巴恩斯不知道它是什么时候打开的，电视幽蓝色的光落在地毯上，盖在桑德拉身上，让鲜血看上去就像一小块深色的污渍。他着迷地看着屏幕里的事物，“我见过这个。”最后他说。

史蒂夫用手去揉鼻子，试图掩盖自己的笑意，屏幕上，一只北极熊正茫然蹲坐在海水中央一小块冰盖上。然后他突然想明白了这句话背后的意味，苏联人把秘密堡垒建在极北之地，笑意化为愧疚。

“这里也有吗？”巴基问，语气像是在考虑准备相应的装备。史蒂夫点头又摇头，“在动物园里，如果真的有的话。或许以后我们可以去看看。”他示意了一下门口，“我们得抓紧离开这里，醒一醒，我们该走了。”

巴恩斯猛地坐起，史蒂夫的手刚刚抬起，还没来得及落下来。他们相顾无言，巴恩斯起身去整理背包，史蒂夫则负责把篝火扑灭，用树叶和泥土盖上，以确保没人发现他们的痕迹。

在“叛逃”之后，史蒂夫很快找到了巴基，他们暂住在一间废弃的护林人小屋中。巴恩斯默认了史蒂夫的存在，他有时依然会消失，但时间不会很久。与此同时，根据娜塔莎提供的线索，他试图和桑德拉·克鲁格取得联系。史蒂夫没有报上真名，而是使用了一个同样由娜塔莎提供的假身份。对方态度冷淡，甚至有些冷嘲热讽。史蒂夫一度怀疑自己找错了人，这样的性格听起来和一位兢兢业业的学校职工格格不入。直到某一次不抱希望的尝试，桑德拉犹豫片刻，“既然你能找到我的电话，也能找到我的地址。”她回答道，“越快越好。”

在史蒂夫曾经的想象中，如同空中栈桥上的那一刻，冬兵能够“变回”巴基。但共处足够长的时间之后，他认识到，在大多数情况下，巴恩斯并不是失控的杀人机器，当然也不是布鲁克林的那个巴基，而是一个融合体。史蒂夫还在努力适应这个新的，寡言冷酷版本的巴基，他当然没办法把对方一个人留在这里。巴基三天前离开了小屋，按照往常，他不会失踪超过一周，然而这一次，桑德拉的“越快越好”像一根冰锥，在他的头脑里搅来搅去。一定发生了什么，史蒂夫有一种不祥的预感，他决定立刻前往洛克威尔市，同时在心里祈求一切不会太迟。

*

随着发动机一阵轰鸣，巴恩斯伸出手把车门关上，靠在座椅上，等着史蒂夫坐进副驾驶位置上。他们走了没多久便遇到了这辆藏在防水布下面的车。油表还剩下一点，他们打算先沿着公路开上一段，观察一下形势。他们在路上见到不少联邦警探，然而神盾局没有派出任何特工来追踪他们，这反而令史蒂夫感到担忧。可能是自顾不暇，也可能是娜塔莎……

汽车冲下路阶，打断了史蒂夫的思考，他拽过安全带系上，巴恩斯扭过头，给了他一个难以置信的神情。

临近傍晚时，他们驶进一个小镇。巴恩斯把车停在一处树荫下，超级士兵也会感到饥饿。由于史蒂夫的脸过于显眼，购买食物向来由巴恩斯负责。史蒂夫把车内的灯光关掉，好让自己能够透过快餐店的橱窗清楚地看到巴基。吧台的位置坐着几个正准备喝完最后一口咖啡的人，除此以外，只有一家人围坐在一张桌子旁。他看着巴基点单之后靠在收银台边等，脸被帽兜的阴影罩住，由于金属义肢更重一些，身体习惯性向右倾，同时思绪不受控制地回到那间屋子中。

离开桑德拉的屋子之后，两个人默契地不再提起这件事。沉默填满了每一寸空间，适得其反，那个女人沙哑困倦的声音在他们的沉默间制造出越来越清晰的回音。

“叛徒，你们两个都是。”

这句话在暗示什么？当然，史蒂夫相信，在21世纪无孔不入的信息科技帮助下，就连急救室里昏迷的重症病人都已经得知了美国队长叛逃的消息，然而没有几个人知道冬兵的来龙去脉。这都指向唯一的可能性，桑德拉·克鲁格不是暗杀名单上的受害者，而是与九头蛇或前苏联机构有着或多或少的联系。

思路到此为止中断了，为什么不直接去问巴基呢，史蒂夫叹了口气。巴基曾经喜欢那这一点取笑他，“打起精神来。”他会说，但真正能让史蒂夫戒掉叹气的是21世纪，在复仇者联盟里，他发现自己每次叹气都能换来钢铁侠或者猎鹰一个巨大的白眼。

“别放在心上，根据数据显示，他们就是单纯喜欢翻白眼。”贾维斯曾经在私下安慰美国队长，史蒂夫当然不会放在心上，但他还是克制住了叹气，因为他发现这个动作不适合21世纪的纽约，更不适合复仇者大厦，他的同僚有科学家、花花公子、外星人、乐天派特工、被外星蜘蛛咬过并受花花公子赞助的热爱科学乐天派中学生，这些人都不是很好的叹气对象。

史蒂夫探过身，提前帮巴基拉开另一侧的车门，他看到对方手里拎了不少快餐盒，拜托是可乐，不要咖啡。他在心里祈祷。纽约的每个人都在喝咖啡，对史蒂夫而言，超级士兵的三倍代谢意味着咖啡只是一些发苦的水，而可乐，则能让他回想起战场上那些可以喘口气，领一包慰问品的好时光。

然而史蒂夫下一秒看到的，是巴基把食物放在路边，转过身走回快餐店，正对着那一家人旁边刚刚坐下的一伙人，拎起其中一位抵到桌上。史蒂夫拉上帽兜，飞奔过去。推开大门的一瞬间他觉得自己会回到桑德拉屋内，好在尖叫和慌乱跑动的声音让他意识到自己还在快餐店内。他用力把巴基扯开，从惊呼声中确定有人已经认出了自己，然而下一秒，他被挣脱开，巴恩斯冲过去，毫不犹豫地使另一个人的胳膊发出一声巨响。“收回你的话。”他一字一顿。

被他钳制住的人几乎要哭出来，史蒂夫才发现对方只是几个青少年，他该庆幸巴基没有拔枪的意愿。在获得了想要的承诺后，巴恩斯放开了对方，任由自己被史蒂夫拽走，他们经过那被吓得目瞪口呆的一家人，巴恩斯突然停了下来。尽管吓坏了，父亲还是做出了一个保护的姿势。巴恩斯没有上前，而是看着父亲身后的小女孩，“没事了。”他说。

“俄罗斯佬，从我们的小镇滚出去。滚！”最后一个字是用西班牙语吼出来的，巴基看着明显带有拉美血统的一家人，手足无措，任由史蒂夫把他拽回车上。“晚餐。”他在史蒂夫系安全带的时候说。史蒂夫竭力把一些不文雅的单词变成叹气，冲回去取回放在路边的晚餐。巴恩斯调转车头去接应他，史蒂夫钻回车里，任由巴基无视限速规定和这辆破车发动机的能力上限。风从摇开的车窗中猛灌进来，而放在他腿上的快餐盒则散发着一股芝士味道的暖意，他们又开了很久，等到食物几乎冷掉，才把车沿着一条小路塞进树林间。巴恩斯关掉发动机，一只手伸进塑料袋。狭小的车内空间里，史蒂夫能感觉到那只冰凉的机械手在餐巾纸之间和他的大腿之上翻动，最后取出一听可乐丢给他。他拉开封口，看着巴基掏出一只汉堡，把已经变成常温的可乐灌下去。这是一个万事万物都在散失热度的夜晚，除了他手里的这一小罐可乐，吸收了所有的热气，冒着甜腻的气泡，黏在他的喉咙四周，把所有可能说出的话全部堵回去。

他们决定在车里过夜，在那之前，史蒂夫提出探测一圈周边的环境，巴恩斯点点头，示意自己也要去。他们拨开树枝和灌木，一脚深一脚浅地穿行，直到在树林的边界处停下，发现自己在无意中开车盘上了一座矮山，城市在脚下的平原上聚集，灯火闪烁。

“我们曾经计划去大峡谷看星星。”史蒂夫说。他不知道巴基是否还记得这一段，他也不想去确认，他不需要“找回”巴基，他已经找到巴基了，冬日战士，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，他的巴基，没有任何一个状态下的巴恩斯是错误，不应该存在的。“战争结束之后，我去了一次，冷得要命，狂风差一点把我掀翻。”

他听到巴基的笑声，史蒂夫说谎了，那天的风没有如此可怕，但他很满意自己的谎言。

“我们接下来要去哪里，纽约？华盛顿？”巴基问他。史蒂夫感到困惑，他看着巴基，对方的神色像是停战日那天收到消息的士兵，在如此漫长的一场耗损之后，比起胜利更在乎结束。“我的任务完成了。”巴基转过身，面对着史蒂夫说。

“什么任务？”史蒂夫努力弄明白巴基在说什么，“不……我的天，你以为我是来干什么的？”

现在轮到巴恩斯露出疑惑的神情了。

“我不是来把你带到任何一个法庭上的。”史蒂夫决定开门见山，“事实上，恐怕有不少人正想把我也送到法庭上。”他突然意识到，如果在这个连急救室里昏迷的重症病人都知道美国队长叛逃的世界上找出最后一个对此一无所知的人，那一定是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。他能用触摸屏吗？史蒂夫不合时宜地想。

“我杀过人。”

“你被洗脑了。”史蒂夫不得不把他和那些官员说过无数边的话再说一遍。

“桑德拉·克鲁格。”巴恩斯提醒到，“那时我没有被洗脑。”

“说实话，你当时看上去就是被洗脑的症状。”史蒂夫拼命搜索合适的字眼，“你还记得发生了什么吗？”他恨自己用这样的语气说话，听上去在对待一个不具有完全行为能力的病人，“不是你开的枪，你没有杀害桑德拉·克鲁格。”他决定让事情变得简单一些。“巴基，听着，如果那些人真的想要审判你，他们也不是想为任何人伸张正义。他们只是为自己争取更多的权力，证明自己最是有资格决断对错的那一方，然后打击那些胆敢产生质疑，或者对他产生威胁的人，仅此而已。他们不配做这个。”

他们说谎，监视自己的人民，掩盖自己的罪行，把慈善做成一门生意，然后转过身切断国境线，布鲁克林的孩子只能被困在布鲁克林。你们中间谁是无罪的人，谁就可以先拿石头打他。如果一定要有一场审判的话，没有一个法庭、政府或是组织清白到足以站在他们对面。

“我们生活的那个时代已经结束了，如果他们没能来得及解决所有的问题，那是他们的事情。”史蒂夫向对方保证，“不会再任何有审判了。”

*

如果有人收集整理出了2015年全美的事故地图，他或许会发现一些蛛丝马迹。在这一年，有很多人“意外”身故。车祸，火灾或者失踪，每一年都会有一些倒霉蛋，但是在2015年，这些不幸的人似乎拥有一些共同之处。旺达·马克西莫夫发现了这一点，她把那些名字列下来，后面跟着一个年份，在社交网络上出现的年份。这些人无一不是从某一年搬到一个新的地方开始记录自己的人生的，在这个时代，如果你在互联网上不存在，那么你就不存在。另一个共同点，她在一些名字上圈了圈，“不够美国”的名字，德国，东欧和俄罗斯，她把一块新的口香糖丢进嘴里，打量着围在家庭影院前的人，思考要把这个发现分享给谁。

旺达的思考，是指破开每一个人的大脑，把情景丢进去，直接推算事情的发展。科学家、花花公子、外星人、乐天派特工、被外星蜘蛛咬过并受花花公子赞助的热爱科学乐天派中学生，很遗憾，没人能明白被意外死亡的移民这种事情。旺达无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，摸出第三块口香糖。坐在旁边的娜塔莎用关怀的眼光看了她一眼，旺达摇了摇头，娜塔莎轻轻捏了捏她的手。相同颜色指甲油，来自旺达的最新购物成果，她知道要把事情分享给谁了。

那天电影结束的时候，除了娜塔莎，所有人都觉得大脑异常疲惫。旺达把对方拉进厨房，直接把手里的纸塞给她。娜塔莎接过纸，扫了一眼，挑了下眉毛。

“你一直知道！”旺达几乎要喊出来。远处的索尔看了她们一眼，大喊我也要酸奶。

娜塔莎眨了眨眼，“不许读我的大脑。”她说。旺达发出一懊恼的声音，抬手挥开冰箱，把一盒酸奶朝索尔丢出去。

“弗瑞会很感兴趣的。如果他不感兴趣，我也可以把这个想法直接放到他的大脑里。”

娜塔莎摇头，把那张纸还给旺达，“你不会达成想要的效果，神盾局插手只会让事态更糟。”

“所以在这件事上，神盾局是可以插手的。谁害了那些人？九头蛇？”

“你不该知道这个的，你是怎么发现的？”娜塔莎看着旺达，习惯性地皱起眉头。旺达觉得自己才是被读心的那个人，“我搜了一些名字……”她伸手抓过一只马克杯，不停摩挲着上面的花纹，“在索科威亚常见的名字，加上地点……美国……”

娜塔莎的眉头松开了，歉意爬上她的脸庞。“我很抱歉。”她在料理台之间狭小的空间里走来走去，旺达知道这是她紧张和思考时的习惯。“是我们忽视了，你太年轻了，几乎是个孩子。天啊，你一定很想家。”

“我很怀念皮特罗。”旺达承认，“纽约很好，你们无需担心。”她还在习惯英语，说话一字一顿，“只是有时，我想知道这里有没有和我一样的人，不是指超能力，贾维斯说他可以效劳。”

娜塔莎走过去拥抱了她，揽着她走到阳台上，“我没办法直接告诉你。”她压低了声音。旺达点了点头，伸出一只手放在对方的额头，闭上双眼。“有一个引渡计划。”她在大脑里听到娜塔莎的声音，俄罗斯口音变得更重了一些，“适用于曾经效力于九头蛇的人，如果他们愿意，可以用情报换取在美国重新开始的机会。”

“是谁杀了他们？”旺达问，然而链接一下断开了。在最后一秒，她看到了一小段记忆。“巴恩斯和……史蒂夫？”她用嘴型问。

“巴恩斯。”娜塔莎纠正了她，“你不该看到这部分的，引渡计划只剩下最后一个人，剩下的就靠史蒂夫了。”

“可是他已经……”旺达找不到合适的词，“代价太大了。”

“这不是救回最后一个人的代价，是救回巴恩斯的代价。我劝过他了。”露台上的风很大，娜塔莎把吹散的头发别在耳后。她注视着旺达，一个无端被卷入完全不同生活的女孩，披着她的皮衣外套，作为交换，坚持把新买的指甲油分享给她。如果史蒂夫在这里就好了，他知道在一个完全陌生的地方安顿下来是怎样的。娜塔莎在心里立刻推翻了这句话，他也没能安顿下来。旺达掏出手机看了看，娜塔莎知道这是对话结束的意思。出于一种预感，她拦住准备离开的对方，旺达神色躲闪，试图挣脱。

“你要去找她。”娜塔莎语气笃定。

“桑德拉·克鲁格。我看到了你给史蒂夫的信息。”

“她曾经效力于九头蛇。”

“我也是，难道有人不是吗？”旺达质问到。

娜塔莎抿紧嘴唇，旺达没有离开，反而站在原地，似乎想要等一个可以说服自己的答案。娜塔莎妥协了，从腰间摸出一把手枪递过去。“不要用你的能力，会被发现。”对方点点头，转身离开。娜塔莎等着脚步声消失，然后也回到厨房中，拉开冰箱门，坐在冰凉的大理石料理台上，对着冰蓝色的灯光和琳琅满目的食物发呆。过了一会儿，她把身边的水龙头拧开，以确保没有人听到自己抽泣的声音。

*

史蒂夫从来没有想到自己会在这里，尽管这是他的主意。如果不算他闯进巴基房间的那些，这可能是有史以来最轻松的一次潜行。他和巴基穿过轰鸣不停，散发着鱼腥味道的的机械室，任由脚步声在金属楼梯上回响。巴基撬开最后一道锁，他们遛进房间内。空气温度骤降，巨大的玻璃幕墙，水面光滑，冰块在黑暗中变成灰色。

“它在睡觉。”巴基说。

超级士兵的视力让他们看得一清二楚，一只北极熊横卧在冰面上，身体随着呼吸缓慢地一起一伏。

巴基情不自禁地走进了一些，在玻璃幕墙上留下一些白色的雾气。

“我们那个时候有过这个吗？”他问，“我只记得大象。”

“没有。”史蒂夫补充，“还有长颈鹿。”

“对，大象和长颈鹿。但是我更喜欢马戏团。”

“现在已经没有马戏团了，人们意识到不应该让动物去表演。”

巴基微微睁大双眼，用了一些时间处理这条信息。“他们做的是对的。”他说，“那它为什么又会在这里。”他指指北极熊，金属手指戳在玻璃上，发出脆响。

“总有各种各样的理由，没有野外生存的能力，公众知识普及，栖息地减少……”史蒂夫努力回忆他被托尼拖去史塔克公司清洁能源会议上充当吉祥物时听到的那些话，“因为那些可以做出决定的人，没有人真的在乎。”

“九头蛇也有一只北极熊，可能不止一只，我分不出来，他们把人丢下去喂给它。”巴恩斯的语气听起来和回忆马戏团和大象没有什么不同。史蒂夫永远对这样的坦诚手足无措，他应该安慰吗，这是一件可以用我很抱歉盖过的事情吗。娜塔莎永远知道该怎么办，他盯着冰面，努力想象娜塔莎会在这时如何应答。

“那个人为什么喊我俄国佬。”巴基在沉默中提问，他很快从上一个话题中滑过去了，史蒂夫松了一口气，把担忧暂时压在更深处。

“你看起来有点像。”好吧，话题并没有变轻松，史蒂夫不得不承认，巴基的布鲁克林口音里面，夹杂着一些干涩的大舌音，“听起来也像。”

“那些人在嘲笑她的女儿，我帮了他，但是他看起来很气愤，不是因为被帮助，而是因为被一个俄国佬帮助而气愤。”

巴基没有等史蒂夫回答，他就像在自言自语，朝着还在睡觉的北极熊挥了挥手，转身离开。史蒂夫跟在后面，在关上大门之前，他们回头看了一眼空旷的大厅，应急灯如同月亮，高悬在上空，反射在这个人造世界的玻璃幕墙上。

*

尽管已经到了秋天，和展馆内的循环冷气比起来，外面的空气潮湿又温暖。

“我们接下来要去哪里。”巴恩斯问。

“你想去找那个女孩吗？”史蒂夫提议，除此以外，他也想不出更好的选项，就像巴基说的，所有的任务已经结束了，他们是过时之人，旧世界的最后一缕幽魂。

“她是怎么加入你们的？”

“索科威亚，她的哥哥去世了，娜塔莎把她带了回来。”

“难怪，她看上去很慌张。”

“她是来保护桑德拉的，这种事总是很难接受，当你发现自己信任的事情是一个骗局的时候。”

巴基把帽兜摘了下来，神色沮丧，“我不应该把真相告诉她的。”

“你没有。”史蒂夫打量着对方，试图判断对方记忆的留存情况，“旺达可以读心，我不知道她做了什么，但你当时回到了类似冬兵的状态，我忙着控制住你。”

“她不是故意的。”巴基摇了摇头，“她看的太深了。桑德拉是双面间谍，那个计划里的所有人都是，假装脱离九头蛇，再把情报秘密送回去。”

史蒂夫并不能完全明白每个字，但他大概知道了巴基那些失踪的夜晚去做了什么，还有桑德拉最后的话，叛徒，讽刺的是，这个词似乎可以套在那个晚上屋子里每一个人的头上，然而似乎又没有哪一种信条真正遭到背叛。

“她会处理好的。”巴基说，他低头看自己的双手，史蒂夫伸出手握住他，金属义肢上由于温差结了一层细细的水珠。史蒂夫试图把手掌上的水擦在对方的袖子上。巴基则低着头，像是第一次发现一样试图用完好的那只手去检查那些水珠。史蒂夫试图抢过对方的注意力，把他拽过来，巴基试图挣扎，被反手压制住。他扯住史蒂夫的衣服，两个人一起失去重心，摔倒在草地上。

他们屏息静气了一会儿，确认没有惊动任何巡夜人员。这里离动物园的外墙很近，可以清楚地看见城市高楼一扇扇窗户里的灯光。史蒂夫突然想起他曾经看过的那本书，大峡谷的星光从头顶一直绵延到地平线。他去看过一次，亲身实地，然而记忆十分模糊，远比不上此刻景象。他把想法说给巴基听，尽管迟来，此刻就是愿望被实现的时刻，布鲁克林的他们曾经手指着书上的彩页，越过无尽的时间，最后落在城市间的一片泥土上，这里就是他们的大峡谷。

[尾声]

娜塔莎再见到旺达的时候，对方已经错过了两个电影之夜。

“我的借口就要编不下去了，索尔已经觉得你不喜欢我们了，他很伤心。”娜塔莎说。

旺达没有说话，把一个薄薄的文件夹放在对方眼前。娜塔莎接过来翻了一下，又放回桌上。“难怪如此。”她说，“你是什么时候发现的。”

“我到的时候，遇到了巴恩斯和队长。”旺达回答，“你一直都知道？”

娜塔莎摇了摇头，“我不是什么都知道。”

“现在我们有了证据。”旺达示意那份文件，“或许史蒂夫和巴恩斯可以回来。”

“希望如此。”娜塔莎笑了笑，“他们看上去如何？”

旺达连忙点了点头，转而低头在包里翻找，把武器还给娜塔莎。对方接过来，看了看依然整洁如新，毫无开枪痕迹的枪口。

“我不会开枪。”旺达小声说，回避开娜塔莎注视着她的双眼，努力不去想那些混乱，失控的巴恩斯，真相，在见到桑德拉的那个瞬间她就意识到了，在索科威亚，她曾经在那些穿着制服的人里见过这张脸。

然后是一发子弹，被红色的雾缠绕着，推出枪膛。

她跑掉了，用了很长时间冷静下来，又回到了那栋屋子。在人体死亡后，大脑的电流并不会立刻消失，旺达利用了这一点，她知道自己又一次搞砸了，害史蒂夫和巴恩斯被误认成凶手。但是她可以挽救一些，可以把真相带回去，然后一切就可以解决。娜塔莎在等她，帮她掩盖行踪，娜塔莎会知道该怎么办，她把她从废墟中带出来，教她控制住那些可怕的力量。她总是学不会，炸掉一整层楼，还让巴恩斯看起来很痛苦，“明天我们再试一试。”娜塔莎总会这样说，帮她把头发梳成方便训练的样式，明天会不会更好？她不知道，也不想要知道。旺达在发现当自己站在娜塔莎面前时，仿佛又回到了在黑暗中紧紧抱住她从衣橱中取出的文件夹的那个瞬间，她只想从此刻中逃走。

“他们会回来吧。”旺达说。一个陈述句，比问句要好得多，娜塔莎点了点头。

“他们会很高兴见到你的，旺达，没有人能比你做得更好了。”

旺达离开后，娜塔莎面不改色地把明显变轻的枪收起来，拿过文件，给自己拧开一瓶啤酒，从头到尾读了一遍。她在心里列出了一些可以威胁的人，然后史蒂夫和巴恩斯会回来，美国队长和他的搭档冬日战士，托尼要多一笔支出，他不会在乎这个的。

然后她打开壁炉，一手握着酒瓶，另一只手把文件丢入火中。她站得太近了，注视着火焰，火光在她的脸上跳跃，直到纸张蜷缩起来，渐渐化为灰烬。娜塔莎想象着那些政府员工愚蠢的脸，把啤酒一饮而尽。她知道，一切到此为止，再也没有谁能利用英雄的名声了。

-END-


End file.
